plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Safe Haven
Safe Haven (abbreviated "SH") is the main locale for humans on Plagued. It is located approximately four hours away from the fictional town of Fort York and is an underground facility for survivors of the zombie apocalypse. Safe Haven is heavily fortified so as to protect against any Lessers that may be wandering around the area. Overminds, although searching, have been unable to find the facility as of yet and discovering Safe Haven is one of their primary goals. Vampyres are also allowed in Safe Haven, although the general populace does not trust them because they find it difficult to trust something that was once evil. The entrance exam into Safe Haven involves locking whoever wants to enter Safe Haven in a room with a chained-up Lesser. If the Lesser attacks them, then they are permitted. If the Lesser does not attack them, then they are not admitted and most likely killed. This is effective because a Lesser would never attack an Overmind, even if they were ordered to. Politics Safe Haven is a mostly democratic society. The "president" of Safe Haven is called the Human Representative (or "HR"). They manage the civilians and oversee the issues in Safe Haven. They are chosen through a nomination and election process run by the people of Safe Haven. In order for one to become a Human Representative, they must demonstrate responsibility, intelligence, and trustworthiness. Since the HR holds so much power in Safe Haven, they are a primary target in the eyes of New Haven. The current Human Representative is Elizabeth "Missy" Miyazaki. A Citizen's Court also exists within Safe Haven. It is used for the elected representatives of the people of Safe Haven to discuss their concerns with the way Safe Haven is being run or with its military resistence. Military The military of Safe Haven is used to take care of any possibly violent disputes within Safe Haven and outside its walls. It is run by a high-ranked official called the Resistance Leader. They care about the welfare of the humans in Safe Haven and they put the people above everything else, which is why they don't get too aggressive when it comes to combating the Overminds and all of Satan's other forces. They, like the Human Representative, are a target for New Haven because of their lack of aggression toward the opposing forces. The current Resistance Leader is David Warren. Second-in-command to the Resistance Leader is the First Officer. They are the right-hand to the Resistance Leader and it is often them, rather than the Resistance Leader, that does all of the actual combat planning. They will act as a proxy leader when the Resistance Leader in unavailable on the battlefield or anywhere else. The current First Officer is Nathaniel "Lucifer" Knight. Religion In Safe Haven, freedom of religion is still obeyed as a part of the First Amendment. Although Satan has made his move on Earth, some still choose to believe in other religions, although most have accepted that something supernatural is at work. The religious icon in Safe Haven is the Scion. They were the first to use religion to explain what was happening on Earth, and has since gained a cult-like following from many of the citizens of Safe Haven. They have bountiful influence over the people of Safe Haven. The Scion is generally a very strong public speaker and will typically seem very trustworthy. There have been rumors that the Scion has formed an alliance with New Haven. The Scion keeps a few close personal assistants (also known as "keepers"). The current Scion is Saul "Scion" Ananias. New Haven Main article: New Haven New Haven is, in simple terms, a terrorist organization. They are unhappy with the way Safe Haven is being run and would rather take an offensive stance against the evil forces opposing Safe Haven. They target high officials in Safe Haven who do not agree with their perspective. Notable Safe Haven Members Safe Haven Citizens *Elizabeth "Missy" Miyazaki *Saul "Scion" Ananias *Dr. William Quinn *Olivia Tenbrook *Elaine Adrian *Bridget "Bree" Hunter Safe Haven Soldiers *David Warren *Nathaniel "Lucifer" Knight *Gabriel Lansbury *Daniel "Dean" Colt *Hayley Stokes Category:General Information Category:Locations Category:Organizations